Vic Sotto
Marvic Castello Sotto Born: April 28, 1954(age 54) Manila, Philippines Marvic "Vic" C. Sotto is a Filipino actor, comedian, and film producer working for GMA Network and stars on noon-time variety show Eat Bulaga. He is known all through out the industry as Bossing. He has won three consecutive titles for Philippine Box Office King (2004, 2005, and 2006). Early life Vic Sotto was born April 28, 1954 in Manila. Belonging to a family with 3 older brothers, Val (an actor), former Filipino Senator Vicente "Tito" Sotto III (actor/politician) and Maru. Vic studied in Colegio de San Juan de Letran for grade school and high school. He went to De La Salle College which is now known as De La Salle University-Manila but eventually dropped out of school to focus on his career. He originally entered show business in his late teenage years as a singer and composer. As a musician Sotto started his career as a folk singer and guitarist. He then joined his brothers Tito, Val in a gag show "OK Lang" under IBC TV Network. During these years, the talented Vic Sotto is also the lead vocalist of the disco funk band VST & Company. Producing songs like "Ipagpatawad Mo", "Awitin Mo at Isasayaw Ko", “Rock, Baby, Rock". TVJ He then joined his brothers Tito, Val in a gag show back in the early 1970s “OK Lang” under IBC 13. This is where he met another comedian Joey De Leon. Joey became a co-host of about to be axed weekly variety show Discorama (GMA Network) and eventually invited the brothers to join him. The trio of Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ) was born. Vic is the V of the trio. They were casted with more shows, like TODAS, Iskul Bukol and Eat Bulaga!, and countless movies. Controversy In 1982, Sotto along with Joey de Leon and Richie D'Horsie were accused of gang raping actress Pepsi Paloma. The case was settled out of court and the trio made a public apology to Paloma. Paloma later said that these allegations were false. She committed suicide by hanging herself in 1985. Filmography *''Ang Agimat Ni Enteng'' (2010) with Sen. Ramon "Bong" Revilla Jr. "Bossing's 1st movie for GMA Films and also 1st movie with Sen. Bong Revilla" *''Ang Darling Kong Aswang'' (2009) with Christine Reyes *''Love Online'' (2009) with Paula Taylor, Jose Manalo, Manilyn Reynes, Melissa Ricks, Matt Evans, Leo Martinez at Gina Pareno. *''Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure)'' - with Carlene Aguilar, Jimmy Santos, Francine Prieto, Benjie Paras and Ryan Agoncillo *''Dobol Trobol''(2008) - with Dolphy at Riza Santos "bossing's first movie with Dolphy" *Enteng Kabisote 4: Okay Ka Fairy Ko... The Beginning of the Legend - Enteng (2007) *Enteng Kabisote 3: Okay Ka Fairy Ko... The Legend Goes On and On and On) - Enteng (2006) *Enteng Kabisote 2: Okay Ka Fairy ko... The Legend Continues (2005) - Enteng *Ispiritista: Itay, may moomoo! (2005) with Jose Manalo & Tolits *Enteng Kabisote: Okay ka fairy, The Legend (2004) - Enteng Kabisote with Kristine Hermosa *Fantastic Man (2003) - Fredo/Fantasic Man with Ara Mina *Lastikman (2003) - Larry/Lastikman with Donita Rose *Bakit ba ganyan? (Ewan ko nga ba, Darling) (2000) - Ricky with Dina Bonnevie, Ai-Ai de las Alas & Bernard Palanca *Basta't Ikaw, Nangingining Pa (1999) - Enteng with Rosanna Roces *D'Sisters: Nuns of the Above (1999) - Victor with Michael V. *Biyudo si daddy, biyuda si mommy (1997) - Victor with Coney Reyes & Patrick Garcia *Enteng & Mokong (1997) - Enteng with Janno Gibbs *Lab en kisses (1997) - Labrador with Larry Silva, Vina Morales & Yoyong Martirez *Enteng and the Shaolin Kid (1996) with co-stars Charito Solis, Jacky Shin & Larry Silva *Hindi pa tapos ang labada, Darling! (1994) - Victorio *Tunay na magkaibigan (1994) with Philip Salvador *My Funny Valentine with co-stars Kris Aquino and Ruben Rustia *Okey ka, fairy ko! II (1992) - Enteng Kabisote with Charito Solis, Alice Dixon and Jinky Oda *Okey ka, fairy ko! (1991) - Enteng Kabisote *Onyong Majikero (1991) - Onyong *Iputok mo... dadapa ako!!! (1990) with Francis Magalona *Samson & Goliath (1990) with Rene Requiestas and Nova Villa *I Have 3 Eggs (1990) *Kabayo kids (1990) - Nanding/Green Mango *Ganda babae, gandang lalake (1990) *Crocodile Jones: The Son of Indiana Dundee (1990) - Crocodile Jones *Twist: Ako si ikaw, ikaw si ako (1990) with Alma Moreno, Aiza Seguerra & Jaime Fabrigas *Hotdog (1990) - Jose *Gawa na ang balang para sa akin (1989) *Si Malakas at si Maganda (1989) - Oyo/Malakas with co-star Alice Dixon *Smith & Wesson (1988) with Joey de Leon *Good morning, titser (1988) with Coney Reyes & Aiza Seguerra *Shoot That Ball (1987) *Super wan, tu, tri (1986) - as Gaspar with Tito Sotto, Joey de Leon and Ian de Leon *Ready, Aim, Fire (1986) *Working Boys (1986) with co-stars Herbert Bautista, Rio Locsin, Dindo Fernando & Jimmy Santos *Ma'a May We Go Out (1985) with Niño Muhlach, JC Bonin, Ramon Christopher Guttierrez *Mama Said, Papa Said, I Love You (1985) *Doctor, Doctor We Are Sick (1985) with co-stars Vilma Santos, Joey de Leon, & Francis Magalona *Ride on Baby (1985) with co-stars Maricel Soriano & Dina Bonnievie *Naku ha! (1984) - Toribio *Give Me Five (1984) - Michael *Goodah (1984) *Ano ba yan 2 - Victor with Michael V., Francis Magalona, Shirley Fuentes, Romy Diaz & Bing Angeles *Magtoning muna tayo (1981) *Palpak Connections (1981) *Age Doesn't Matter (1981) *Iskul Bukol (1980) - Vic Ungasis *Ano ba iyan? *Boy Anghel: Utak Pulburon - Boy Anghel *Forward March *Horsey, horsey, tigidig, tigidig - Eddie *I Have Three Hands *Once Upon a Time in Manila with Cynthia Luster *Sam & Miguel (Your basura, no problema) - Sam with co-stars rio diaz christine jacob *Rock Baby Rock 1979 with co-stars vilma santos rollie quizon leah navarro ritchie reyes TV shows *Fulhaus (GMA Network)) - (2007) - Ful *Eat Bulaga (RPN-9, 1979-1989), (ABS-CBN 2, 1989-1996), (GMA Network, 1996-present) - as Bossing, Pareng Vic *Sa Iyong Paglisan: Eat Bulaga Holy Week Special (GMA Network) (2007) (TV) *Daddy Di Do Du (GMA Network) (2001-2007) - Kul *A Telefantastic Christmas: The GMA All-Star Special (GMA Network) (2005) (TV) *Perfect: Eat Bulaga Holy Week Special (GMA Network) (2005) (TV) *Korek na Korek ka Dyan (GMA Network) (2001) - as pareng Vic *1 for 3 - (GMA Network) (1997) - Gene *Mixed Nuts! (Numero Unong Terrific Show) (GMA Network) (1994-1997) - as Vic *Rock n' Roll 2000 (ABC-5) (1992) - as himself *TVJ on 5 (ABC-5) (1992) (TeleVision's Jesters on 5) - as himself and as William Shockner *TVJ (TeleVision's Jesters) (IBC-13) (1989) - as himself and as Ernie Barong (spoof of Ernie Baron) *Coney Reyes On Camera (IBC-13) - Guest Appearance in a Drama Anthology *Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! (IBC-13, 1987-1989), (ABS-CBN 2, 1989-1996), (GMA Network, 1996-1997) - Enteng Kabisote *Two Plus Two (BBC 2)(1982) - with Dina Bonnevie, Chichay, Maricel Soriano and William Martinez *Lucky Stars (RPN 9) (1980) - as himself *Ok Lang (IBC-13) (1978) - as himself *Iskul Bukol (IBC-13) (1977) - Vic Ungasis *Friends (MBS-4 "now NBN 4") (1977) - Himself *Student Canteen (GMA Network) (1977) - Himself *Discorama (GMA Network) (1975) - Himself Personal life He is the father of young actors Oyo Boy Sotto (born 1984) and Danica Sotto (born 1982) with his first wife Dina Bonnevie. He has two other children: Vico with Coney Reyes, and Paulina with Angela Luz. Awards Winner, Best Actor in a Comedy Series - PMPC Star Awards for Television (1986, 1989, 1996, 2001, & 2002) *Okay ka Fairy ko *1 for 3 *Daddy Di Do Du Winner, Best Male Variety Show Host - PMPC Star Awards for Television (1989, 1992, 2000, & 2002) *Eat Bulaga Lifetime Achievement Award (for TVJ) - PMPC Star Awards for Television 2000